


不给糖就捣乱！

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Halloween, Healthy Relationships, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, 写于2015年万圣节, 总之就是很甜很甜的一篇拆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 寻光号上的万圣节，成了某只剑士向伴侣索要亲密接触的契机。





	不给糖就捣乱！

救护车刚刚躺平进入下线充电程序，就被一阵紧似一阵的敲门声逼得不得不去打开舱室门。补天士，挡板，刹车，旋刃，居然还有乐颠颠同来的合金盾和发条……今晚都第几个了，那帮精力过剩的小炉渣还真是会变着法儿地找乐子。他默默腹诽着，黑着脸翻身下床，打开储物柜拿出一个金属盒。  
亏得他采信了通天晓的预报。那天通天晓表情严肃地叫住他说要警告他一件事，他还以为是什么事情，结果大副只是拉长着脸沉重地告诉他，由于某个奇怪的蓝星节日，三个循环后的夜晚，寻光号上将会出现一大波讨糖吃的熊孩子，因此希望他提前准备好足量的能量糖。  
“消息来源可靠，补天士告诉我的。”大副扶住额头，“那家伙是活动组织者。”

“不给糖就捣乱！”  
门口这家伙全身雪白干净，只有头上套着个不知哪里来的巨大南瓜，然而被一对标志性的尖头雕无情地洞穿了。双刀大剑不见踪迹，手上却多了个盒子，还是空的。  
啧。救护车眯起光镜，这打扮也太不走心了，一眼就能看出是谁。  
好歹补天士还努力把自己打扮成了一份西红柿炒蛋来着。  
“你也来太晚了，漂移。”他没好气地说着，随便抓了一把糖撒进剑士手捧的盒子里。“这个点大家都要充电了，明白吗？”  
“嗯嗯，救护车你是最后一个了。”漂移答应着，声音里有掩盖不住的笑意。巨大的南瓜头笨拙地缓慢垂下，明亮的蓝色光镜从南瓜上黑乎乎的两个洞里瞟了一眼。“多给点嘛！”他将盒子往救护车怀里推着。  
救护车无奈，左手接过盒子，右手又往里倒了点。“够不够？”  
漂移已经腾出双手来，取下了大南瓜搁在地上。他又看了看盒子里的能量糖果，“不够。”一双光镜水亮亮地看着救护车。  
“你也不小了吧，吃那么多？能量糖添加剂过多，摄取多了小心能量循环出问题。”救护车不耐烦地重复着已经在今晚重复过不知多少遍的说辞，再度倾斜了右手的盒子。“你之前要到的都吃了？”  
年轻剑士的笑容一瞬间变得有些不自然。“……嗯给挡板了，咳咳。”  
救护车摇头，这小炉渣肯定在撒谎。他将右手里的空盒给漂移看，“这下总够了吧？我不会再给你了。吃那么多没好处。其他人我都只给了一把。”  
“不够，”漂移固执道，“还有糖你没给我。”  
又来了，这家伙。救护车感觉大脑模块要开始疼了。“我的糖都在这里了。说吧，你这次又想搞什么名堂？”他暗了暗光镜，盯着面前年轻的剑士。  
漂移一脸已经看透救护车的表情，“你肯定藏了什么东西。把光镜关上，我要来找了。”说得斩钉截铁，好像准备搞小名堂的根本就是救护车。  
“我要下线充电了。”救护车把糖盒塞回给漂移，伸手关门。  
“哎别别！”漂移慌慌张张拦住，糖果撒了一地，“就一秒好吗，因为……因为我……”他的面甲涨得通红。  
……这家伙就是这样，废话一堆，该说的时候磨叽。想想，“关闭光镜几秒钟”和“听漂移结巴二十分钟”比起来，前者划算多了，早完早算。救护车叹了口气，转过身来，“好吧。”他在原地站定，关闭了光镜。  
他听见剑士凑近了一步。漂移身上新鲜机油的气味倒是十分好闻。  
“因为我……想见你了……”

还没来得及惊愕，医官的双唇就被堵住。属于漂移的气息不留余地地在唇齿间弥漫开来，带着一丝侵略的意味，然而那份迫不及待背后是毫不掩饰的多日寂寞。  
并没有任何甜的味道，只有不间断的攻势。略旧的机体甚至有些难以跟上置气节奏，排风扇的增速使两副紧贴着的机体微微颤抖。  
“我没吃糖，”接吻终于有了断续空当，漂移低喘着小声说，“根本没想吃……只是……这是个见你的……机会。平时你……肯定不开……”  
这不是该在过道上发生的事情，救护车意识到。他一把将漂移揽进舱室，关门落锁，救护车知道这意味着之后可能会发生什么，然而他更不愿面临被围观的风险。“你继续说。”  
漂移没有继续说，几乎是立刻就再次顺势搂紧了医官。救护车感到那双柔软的嘴唇不离不弃地附上了自己裸露的颈部管线，还有一只手捕捉到自己的手，温柔地，另有所图地，轻轻挠拨着自己的指尖和手心。  
医官全身一个激灵。医疗单位灵敏的双手经常是他们的敏感带，这家伙还挺聪明。今晚注定不能好好充电了。他心底轻笑，揽在漂移腰部的那只手也开始顺着脊梁向下，之后细细描摹起腰侧漂亮红色发光带的走向。那只手挑拨医官指尖的动作明显地停滞了一拍，救护车感到一口灼热的气体喷在颈间，之后便是微微一痛——漂移有意报复地咬了他。  
年轻剑士发出不满的轻哼。他放开已经被舔得湿亮的一侧颈部线缆，转头向另一侧。这次他不再舔咬，也没有去碰较粗的能量管道，只是狡猾地用唇瓣和舌尖似有若无地扫过那些细而敏感的传感线路。  
救护车的置气开始变得有些急促。不错嘛，事半功倍，孩子。他知道漂移的手也正不安分地在他后背游走，寻找着某些更能唤起兴奋感的装甲接缝，并且已经成功找到了好些……好吧。他微微合上光镜，沉住气，双手扣住漂移的腰，十指柔和地按捏起来。  
看似无关情欲的手法却收效甚速。漂移低叫出声，一时身形有些不稳，大概是架不住那堪称完美的力道拿捏。这一切都在首席医官的意料之中，他神色如常地继续着手上的动作。漂移的腰部线条令人赞叹，他不介意将这样年轻而富于力量感的细腰在手中多握一会。  
剑士将头抵在救护车的肩头，小口喘着气作短暂休息。一时间他没有什么动作，似乎已经完全沉溺于令人全身酥软的腰部按摩。突然，他抬起头来，再度夺取了救护车的唇。  
这次的吻和方才全然不同。心急难耐的渴求与索取被富有技巧性的温柔舔吮取代。金属软舌撩拨地缠上来又故意匆匆退却，轻柔扫过对方口腔内的传感点散布着年轻人甘美的气息。更别提那不断追上来的温软双唇……救护车恍惚了一阵。很有成效，自己由内而外攀升的机体温度证明了有什么已经被隐隐燃起。不过漂移的体温也并不比他低，薄薄一层冷凝液已经沾湿了救护车握住漂移腰部的手掌。  
救护车回应着深吻，左手扶住漂移的腰继续按揉，右手不动声色地顺着腰线滑下，来到曲线圆润的鲜红外装甲之下，轻轻搭在银灰色大腿上。碰触的一刹那，他满意地感觉到小跑车置气的节奏乱了一分，于是他更进一步地将拇指伸入了大腿与躯干的连接处。作为经验丰富的医生，他不用看也知道哪一条是跑车下半身主传感线缆，只需稍加刺激——  
漂移反应幅度之大，差点没咬到救护车的舌头。先前那个驾轻就熟的接吻高手此刻整个软倒在首席医官怀里，双腿几乎无力支撑自己的体重。较量结束，胜负已分。  
“找谁玩这套都好，不要找医生玩。”救护车一手搂着对方，一手依然重点照顾着跑车那敏感的腰胯部位，意在使对方再也无力还击。“说吧，今晚你过来找我的真实意图是什么？”  
“……刚才……不是已经说过了……”将脸埋在救护车肩头喘息不已的剑士早已放弃掩饰声线中的颤抖。  
“再说一遍。”  
“来见你……”  
“然后呢？”  
漂移沉默不语，然而瞬间飙升的机体温度和随之大作的风扇运转声很好地替他作出了回答。救护车心知肚明，缓缓叹气，决定给他一个可以下的台阶，于是不再追问。  
“所以你其实根本没去找别人要糖，也没吃。”  
“……嗯对。”  
那你还戴着个南瓜装神弄鬼？不过救护车心下一软，终究是没有开口吐槽。的确，他承认，他很久都没有亲近漂移了。  
救护车这样想着，揽在漂移腰部的手臂下意识地收紧了一分。后者全身一滞，发声器中传出一丝几不可闻的颤音，任救护车的另一只手顺着他优美充满张力的机体流线向上，最终停留在头雕。  
剑士感受到年长恋人自脑后安抚的轻拍。“……你不怪我？”他小声发问，试探着将脸在医官的机体上蹭了蹭。  
“废话。”救护车简洁地回了一句，双指在小跑车音频接收器的尖端掐了一把。  
“到底是怪还是不……啊……”  
漂移没来得及问完。救护车的手指悄然落到他的大腿后侧，轻巧地抚弄着那一对黑色轮胎。它们在平时毫不引人注目，然而救护车知道，轮轴被这样微微旋转和平日被自身驱动带来的感受是完全不同的。漂移的反应证实了这一点，并且在喘息之余，他的双手也再次开始在救护车的机体上胡乱游走起来——不再那么刻意，更多的是难耐的催促意味。  
察觉到这一点的救护车也便加重了双掌揉捏轮胎的力度，捏到漂移几乎要被托离地面，高高低低的呻吟声从他的发声器中溢出。漂移避无可避，索性顺势一跃，手脚并用地缠住了救护车的机体，救护车一个趔趄。  
“喂，够了——”  
然而医官还没把身上的跑车拿下来，漂移已经迫不及待地扭动起腰肢。滚烫的对接面板抵在救护车腿间磨蹭，意图燃尽对方的最后一丝理性，“救护车……”他躬身，在救护车音频接收器边轻喘。  
救护车不答，直接几大步上前，剑士背部砰一声紧紧抵上舱室窗玻璃。当漂移反应过来时，他已经坐在窗台上，而救护车则居高临下地站在他分开的双腿之间。  
“我可没那个体力全程抬着你，小子。”救护车意味深长地看进对方睁大的光镜，食指指尖抵上年轻剑士的对接面板，无比缓慢地一点一点下滑，“这么急？还是学着点忍耐吧……”  
漂移的对接面板是如同百叶窗的散热设计。此刻那些散热叶片被救护车手指一片一片拨过，所产生的震颤一下一下地传导到其下某个已经开始充能的部件。哒，哒，哒。漂移全身颤抖，面甲烧红，捂住嘴发出无声的叹息，散发润滑液气味的灼热气流越发肆无忌惮地从对接面板下倾泻而出，烫得让救护车有些意外。他的手指微微一松，又立刻再次按下去，否则那些叶片必然不受控制地滑开。  
“手放开，”有词汇从跑车的发声器中艰难地挤出，“我忍不了了……”  
救护车再次看向那双已经氤氲着雾气的水蓝光镜，又低头打量了一会这具年轻诱人的机体。那起伏的腰部，那大开的双腿和冷凝液滴密布的大腿内侧。下腹部倒是很干燥——那是过高的局部温度所致。  
漂移被盯得有些不自然，别过脸小声地再次请求，“快……”  
救护车眯起光镜，“还以为你面甲够厚可以再撑会。”他心知自己的相关部件也已经箭在弦上，却依旧不想让漂移太快得偿所愿。救护车换左手来按住漂移的对接面板不让它被自行开启，腾出右手在那湿润闪亮的大腿内侧抹了一把。漂移张开嘴似乎试图反驳，却只发出一声几乎是哽咽的呻吟。  
医官不觉一笑。“少废话……你忘了你刚才讨糖的时候有多死皮赖脸么？”  
漂移模糊地应了一句什么，伸出手将救护车的左手一把拨开。充能完毕的输出管瞬间弹跳出来，闪动着湿润鲜亮的光泽。如此看来，接口的状况也是显而易见，救护车啧了一声。  
“你看得够久了……”漂移的声线充满情欲，同时却也带着毫不掩饰的不满。  
救护车正要说什么，漂移突然一个挺身向前，仅仅一秒间，救护车的面板便被解开，输出管落入剑士手心。  
“很大胆嘛，小炉渣？”救护车低头看着漂移。  
漂移也毫不忌讳地仰面望着对方。他干脆跳下窗台单膝跪地，一面和救护车对视着，一面将那饱胀的橙红色输出管头部含入口中，津津有味地吮了一大口。  
下一秒漂移的背甲就猛地第二次撞上玻璃，发出刺耳的刮擦音，而他的双腿被强势分开并抬高，形成一个十二分羞耻的姿势。  
“你玩太过了，漂移。”  
话音未落，某个火热异物的前端就没入了年轻剑士体内，后者一声惊喘。  
救护车喘息着定了定神，克制住一插到底的冲动，体会着这陌生而熟悉的躯体内部。和漂移一段时间未曾对接过，刚才又没有事先以手指开拓，此刻感受到的包裹异常紧，救护车不由得有些担心。“疼不疼？”  
然而漂移找回感觉的速度比他想象的快太多。救护车没有等到回答，反倒是那个接口开始了有节律的轻轻收缩，让他感觉像是……温柔的默许。救护车又看向漂移的脸，这回漂移却有意回避了视线，只是扭动着腰故意在二人连接处制造出细微的水声。“够了，放松。”拿这家伙没办法，救护车心说。  
输出管被缓缓推进至柔软炙热的最深处，过程中并没有什么生涩感。救护车轻握住漂移的输出管，随意地勾画着上面的环状纹路。“现在你开心了？”  
漂移发出满足的喟叹，却摇了摇头。“不……”他光镜水亮，盯住年长的恋人，“你明白的。”  
救护车当然明白，但还不想太早地进入快节奏抽送。他只是埋在最深处小幅度插拔着，细细研磨着那些正被渐渐激活的内部传感点。温暖的快感电流如潮汐般从两具机体紧密嵌合的部位扩散开去，一波波冲刷着二人全身的传感线路，比起寻求过载，更像是对彼此存在和相互拥有的确认。  
漂移半合上光镜，从发声器中传出微微的鼻音，几乎让救护车怀疑他是不是舒服得快睡着了。这样的对接安静地进行了一会，直到漂移出声催促，“快一点……”  
于是救护车逐渐加大了抽插的频率和幅度。舱室里的机体撞击声与水声更加响亮，从接口溢出的润滑液滴溅在窗台与地板。剑士含糊地低哼出声，放任身体随着每一次冲撞而晃动，只将双腿分得更开。  
还享受起来了，这家伙。救护车低笑，摸索着调整起顶入的角度，果然看到漂移不安分地扭动起来，闭紧光镜咬住下唇，越发邀请般地将腰部高高抬起。  
“看来我没记错？”救护车手指细细摩挲着被自己撑开的饱满接口保护叶，另一只手扶住漂移的腰，再次撞上那个格外敏感的传感节点。  
一阵混杂着电子音的呜咽肯定了医官的猜测。一时间，漂移躬起身体颤抖着大口置气，好一会才稍微平复。救护车也便暂停了动作，看着身下沉溺于情欲的年轻剑士。  
“……没记错，”漂移最终抬起头浅笑着回答，冷凝液顺着他发热的面甲滑落。他依旧关闭着光镜，只是耍赖地向着救护车伸出了双臂。  
救护车轻笑，俯身将跑车紧拥入怀，律动节奏由一开始的温和渐转激烈。输出管在接口内壁传感节点上粗重地反复碾过，换来源源不绝水涨船高的快感，换来漂移死死缠住恋人机体放声呻吟。恍惚间救护车甚至有种即将完全进入漂移身体的错觉……又或者是漂移即将被揉入自己怀里，与自己合二为一。  
“不行了，停下，”漂移的声音里带上了哭腔，“我——”  
不等救护车作出反应，漂移就扬起头雕发出一阵变调的高声哭喊，随即软倒在救护车怀里。救护车急促地低喘着放开了怀中的小跑车，低头就看到自己和漂移的胸腹部横流的交换液。当漂移从令人目眩神迷的过载中缓过来时，他红着脸结结巴巴地解释道，“是，抱太紧……”救护车已然猜到八九分。双方机体太过贴近，漂移早已充能的输出管前端一直抵在自己腹甲上摩擦，想不先行过载都难。他心下好笑，依旧让自己的输出管留在漂移体内浅浅抽插，品味着它依依不舍的柔软吸附，嘴上却不打算饶过对方：“那我怎么办？”  
漂移的面甲越发红烫，好半天才支吾道，“那你……就做到过载呗……”  
救护车笑而不语，退出了漂移的身体，抱起红白小跑车转身几步放到充电床边坐好，自己挑了个舒服的姿势在床上仰面躺下，“来吧，那就让我过载。”  
或许是太少见到在床笫间如此坦荡的救护车，漂移的光镜中闪过一丝犹疑，不过，仅仅是半秒而已。他朝着一脸好整以暇的首席医官歪头一笑，随后爬到救护车身边，俯身含住了那根未经释放的输出管。救护车半眯起光镜享受着对方的服务，本就只是略有低头的管子在漂移口中很快再次充能挺立。随后，漂移停下来，一只脚跨过救护车身侧，扶住那根输出管对准接口，自顾自地坐了下去。  
将主动权完全交予漂移也是个不错的主意，救护车想。他现在有充足的余裕来欣赏这部正努力试图取悦自己的小跑车，欣赏他年轻端正的面孔，情热难耐的神态，水光闪烁的光学镜，无意识间举到唇边咬着的手指。漂移以另一只手作支撑挺动身体，胸甲上凌乱的交换液随着躯干的动作而四散滴落，暴露在外的输出管有节奏地轻摇着，渐渐再次充能挺立起来——实在是一幅情色至极的艳丽画面。然而漂移只是没有如医官预期那样，用力绞紧接口加速对方过载。大概是渐入佳境舍不得太快结束了？救护车猜测着，慢慢坐起身来，近距离打量着漂移。  
察觉到对方坐起来的漂移迷惑地暂停了动作，却被回以安慰的轻吻。“你继续。”救护车轻声道。剑士随即拥住医官加深了这个吻，救护车感到扑面而来高温的吐息。唇齿厮磨间，漂移微微摆动起腰肢，让彼此都能继续享受到温柔扩散的酥麻快感。细密的冷凝液滴一点点结成大颗从两个人的机体上滚落，和交换液润滑液混合在一起。  
过了一会，救护车放开漂移的唇。漂移不舍地舔了舔救护车鼻尖上的冷凝液。  
“除了让我过载……你自己也很想再过载一次吧？”医官难得温柔地抚摸了一下眼前人的面甲。  
“……”漂移只是将头埋在了救护车胸前。  
救护车心下明白漂移是两头都想顾到，轻笑着在跑车大腿上捏了一把。之后他扶住对方的腰部，将漂移轻轻举起一定高度，调整好角度又拉着他坐了下去。  
体内最脆弱处再次遭到进攻，漂移猝不及防地惊叫出声，然而不等他反应，又是第二下，第三下。陡然变得激烈的对接让剑士无暇他顾只能呜咽啜泣，他伸出手去似乎想打断救护车，却只是无力的徒劳尝试。救护车低声喘息着操纵怀中机体的起伏，逐渐加快了节奏。  
“救护车……！”漂移哭喊着恋人的名字，随后就只能吐出混着电流杂音的断续音节。他踢蹬着双腿不断挣扎，将头雕抵在医官肩头无所适从地磨蹭着，光镜清洁液洒落在橙红色肩甲上。救护车不再理睬他，只是重复着相同的动作，每一次都准确地重重擦过那一点撞上柔软的次级油箱垫片，让漂移发出愈加大声的哭泣呻吟。但相反的，漂移的接口却是越发顺从流畅地吐纳着对方硬热的输出管，紧窄的内壁被进出摩擦得更加湿软滚烫。救护车感到漂移体内的阵阵紧缩，他知道那是即将过载的证明，而他觉得自己也已经濒临极限了。  
“来吧……”救护车模糊地说着，紧紧环住漂移的腰全力撞入。垫片被一下顶开，射出的大股灼热交换液毫无阻碍地涌入次级油箱——与此同时年轻剑士绷直身躯哭叫出声，体内一阵无规律的抽动缠紧，输出管搏动着喷出交换液，再度弄脏了彼此的机体。

有很长一段时间，二人就维持着互相紧拥的姿势，安静下来的舱室里只剩下喘息声和渐低的排风扇运转声。最终漂移首先上线了光镜，却依旧不舍得离开救护车的怀抱。他枕着对方的肩，轻声呼唤道，“救护车？”  
“嗯。”一如往常令人安心的回应。  
漂移低低地笑起来，转过头在对方颈间亲了一口。  
“你这家伙。”救护车搂着漂移顺势向后倒去，任漂移压在他身上。“怎样，还不打算让我出来？”  
漂移只是随便将身体向边上挪了挪，让输出管滑出自己的接口，之后就开始趴在救护车的机体上满足地哼哼。救护车的腰侧感到一阵温热，他清楚这是涌出漂移接口的液体流在了自己身上，心里好气又好笑，随他去吧。  
一根手指举到救护车面前。  
“什么意思？”  
“……欠你一次。”  
“什么欠不欠的？”  
漂移沉默了一会。“你只过载了一次嘛……”  
“所以你要补偿我？”救护车一笑。  
“现在？”漂移光镜一亮，撑起上半身盯住救护车。  
“当然是以后。”救护车正色道，将一脸失望的小跑车挪到一边。他坐起身环视着一片狼藉的窗台和床铺，“行了，我给了糖，你也捣乱了——这够乱的了。快去清理干净，一会还要打扫房间，早上我还要起来工作……”  
“好好好——”漂移一叠声地答应着，却是先扳过救护车的脸用力亲了下去。

次日，救护车发现，除挡板以外几乎全船人看他都带着某种暧昧的表情。  
然后他想起来，某个机从头上取下的南瓜在自己舱室门外摆了一夜。还有一地糖果。  
小炉渣。

一周后，他才从背离口中得知，其实万圣节活动是补天士为漂移专门计划的。  
小炉渣！


End file.
